She's not healthy
by TayMarsh23
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! Preview:"Is he dead?" I asked. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay this is my first Eli and Imogen story! So I hope you guys like it! See ya at the bottom!**

**Pairs: Eli/Imogen; a bit of Clare/Jake**

* * *

><p><em>DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?<em>

I closed my locker and limped to my next class. How could she even say that? I loved her to death. I'd do anything for her. I crashed my car for her and she dare questioned my love for her. I took my seat beside Adam. Ever since Clare and I broke up, Adam and I grew apart. The only reason were still friends (kinda) is because we only have each other in this class. I put my head down as the bell rang. Ms. Dawes started teaching when I heard the door open. Then lots of wolf whistles and hoots. I then felt a presence pass me.

"Um hi. It's my first day." a female voice said

I lifted my head and the first thing I saw were legs. Long, tan smooth legs. She had on black high tops, knee high black socks with skulls on them. She had on the Degrassi khaki skirt that was obviously hemmed. And finally the red polo. She had long brown hair.

"Ahh of course. Everyone this is Imogen Moreno."

Imogen gave a small smile.

"Tell us something about yourself, Miss Moreno."

"Well I love acting and-" Ms. Dawes interrupted

"Then I hope you will tryout for our play that our very own Mr. Goldsworthy is writing." When she said my name she gestured to me.

"Sure I'd love to." Imogen said looking at me

"Well I'm sure you'll do fantastic. You can take a seat behind Mr. Goldsworthy."

She walked past me and sat behind me. She smelled like tangerines.

I turned around to her. "Just to give you some motivation to audition, were on our second day of auditions and they all made me want commit suicide."

She laughed. "Well that's all the motivation I need." she joked

We spent the rest of the time passing notes getting to know each other.

The bell rang and we got up. "What's with the cast?" she asked

"I fell down the stairs." I lied

Before she could say anything Drew Torres came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Andrew." He flashed he a Calvin Klein smile.

"Hi." she said politley

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked

"Um that position has already been filled." Imogen said giving me a help me look.

"Sorry Drew, but I work fast." I said walking to stand beside her.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe next time." he walked away.

"Thanks."she said

* * *

><p>"THANK YOU!" Fiona yelled at the 10th grader on stage. She quickly walked off stage.<p>

"God this unbearable!" she complained

"Were almost over, Coyne." I said

"NEXT!" I yelled

Then I saw a familiar face.

"State your name and the role you are auditioning for."

"My name is Imogen Moreno and I'm auditioning for the female lead." she said

"I'll read you in." I said

To say she was good was a complete and utter understatement. She was amazing. She even made her voice break and squeezed out a couple of tears.

"That was AMAZING!" Fiona said with a amazed look on her face

"Really?" Imogen asked

"The best we've seen so far." I agreed

Fiona leaned over and whispered how amazing Imogen was. I looked over at her. She was twirling her hair nervously. She made eye contact with me. I winked at her. She looked down blushing.

"You've got the part." I said

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much." she said

"No thank _you_." I said

She bit her lip and thanked us again and went backstage.

"I'll be right back." I walked backstage.

I saw Imogen packing up her stuff. She turned around a smiled.

"So who do I have to sleep with to get my own dressing room?" she joked

"Funny. I was wondering if you wanted to run lines with me this Friday." I asked

She looked surprised but nodded her head. She grabbed a pen and wrote her number on my hand

"Bye." she said walking away

I walked out to see Fiona smiling with her arms crossed.

"NEXT!" she said still smiling

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! They really meant a lot! I'll try to update A.S.A.P but you know school's starting soon. I'm going to be a freshman! I'm so excited. Anyways your probably not reading this so I'll shut up and get to the story! See ya south of the border!**

* * *

><p><strong>Imogen's POV<strong>

The week went buy fast. Too fast. As soon as Eli asked me to come over his house, I wanted it to be Friday. But now that it **is** Friday, I'm not ready! What if he expects something? What if "Run lines" didn't actually mean run lines. But Eli doesn't see like that type of guy. Dad didn't look look like that type of guy either, but look what he did to mom. I can't do this. I'm canceling. I'll tell him I hit my head or I got my period. I opened my locker and grabbed my bag and my phone I quickly typed my excuse. I closed my locker and was about to hit send, when I saw a figure leaning on the lockers. I jumped so hard, my phone fell. Eli picked up my phone and read the text.

"You were going to ditch me?" he asked.

I expected that but I didn't expect his facial expression. I thought he'd be upset, but he looked amused.

"I kinda got cold feet." I said sheepishly

He laughed. "Adam owes me $20."

"Your not upset or pissed?" I asked

"No." he said simply

"So are we going?" I asked

"Do you want to? Or do you have to change your tampon first?" he joked

I gave him a look. He just smirked. A smirk.

"Hi Eli." a female voice said

We both turned around to see a small girl with curly hair and blue eyes in a purple polo with a khaki skirt and a black sweater with white hearts. Beside her was a tree in a red polo and khaki pants. Oh wait, that was a person.

Eli leaned off the lockers and suddenly stiffened. "Hey. H-How are you?" he asked. What was wrong with him?

"I'm fine. Wha-Who's this?" she asked looking at me.

"This is Imogen. She's been her for a couple of days." Eli said looking at me and smiled before looking back at her.

"Hi." she said sticking out her hand

"Hi..." I dragged out

"Clare Edwards." she said

"Clare Edwards." I repeated. I tried to say it reguraly but it came out like I tasted something bad.

I watched as the guy beside her was texting on his phone. He finally looked up and saw Eli. He then put his arm around Clare. She looked surprised and ecstatic. She looked up at his but he was looking at Eli with a smug look on his face. I wanted to wipe that look on his face so I grabbed Eli's hand.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice

He looked at our hands intertwined. He looked back up and nodded.

We left hand and hand, not looking back at Clare and her oak tree.

We walked to the parking lot. "You have a car?" he asked

"No." I said smiling slyly

I lead him to my baby. My Ducati Monster 696. I looked at Eli. He looked amazed.

"You have a motorcycle?" he asked

"It's right here isn't it? I joked

I climbed on. I looked over at him again. I cleared my throat.

"Well?" I said

He awkwardly climbed on. I turned the key and it hummed and purred to life. I started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Aren't you going to wear a helmet?" he asked. I laughed.

"You might want to hang on." I said

That's when I picked up the speed. He clutched my waist. His hands were so big. And warm. Hands like that could be useful.

"Imogen!" Eli yelled. I was pulled out of my thoughts. I then realized I started drifting into the other lane. I quickly moved back to place and I yelled a sorry to Eli who I had griped my waist tighter.

We drove some more and then turned into my neighborhood. I pulled into the garage and turned off my baby. I tried to get off but Eli was still holding on to me.

I cleared my throat again. He then snapped out of whatever trance he was in a let go of me. He cleared his throat too.

"Am I seeing things or are you blushing?" I teased

"No!" he said all to quickly

* * *

><p>We walked into my house and then my other baby came running up. <em>Hades<em>.

"Awww! Here's my little hell raiser." I said crouching down to pet him. But Hades ran past me to Eli.

He was barking at Eli, who looked uncomfortable.

"Hades! Stop. This is our friend." I said

He stopped barking and walked over to me.

"Sorry about that." I said to Eli

He just nodded. I walked upstairs to my room while Eli and Hades followed. I threw my bag down and hopped onto my bed. Eli took at seat beside me.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked

"No I'm good."

"Okay." I leaned over and looked inside my bag for my script.

**Eli's POV**

I'm so nervous. I'm inside her house on her bed. Oh I can see her lower back. Tan and inviting.

"Found it!" she said. She leaned back up again and turned her body towards me.

"What scene do you wanna do first?" she asked

**2 hours later**

"Oooooh I'm so scared!" Imogen said teasingly

"You should be. Now .Back." I replied in a teasingly menacing voice

"No, I'm good." she got up and walked downstairs

I followed her. She was putting dog food in Hades's bowl. I snuck up on her and picked her up.

She screamed. I spun her around making dog food spill onto the floor.

"Take it back!" I said

"Bite me!" she said in between laughs. I then slipped and fell to the floor. With Imogen still in my arms. She groaned.

"Sorry." I said. But she just kept groaning. She was clutching the side of her head. Then I saw it. A trail of blood rolling down the side of her face.

"Oh my god! Your head!" I got up and then helped her up. She must hit her head on the counter.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Before she could answer a voice said

"What the hell did you do to her?" a guy said from the doorway. He looked about our age, maybe older.

He ran over to Imogen and wrapped his arms around her. I can see that his hands were on her waist and hips. Trying to hold her up when she wasn't even dizzy.

She laughed uncomfortably and pushed him away. She backed away and kinda leaned on me.

"I'm fine. I just hit my head." she said looking at her feet.

The guy the set his eyes on me. "You. Clean up this mess. Genny come with me so I can clean that wound ." he reached out to grab her hand.

She backed up even more, now fully touching me. "No. You stay here and clean this. Eli can clean it for me." she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Keep that door open." he yelled after us. We walked down the hall and into a bathroom. Imogen closed the door anyway. She sat on the counter. I assumed she was waiting for me so I went to the medicine cabinet and got out rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and Band-Aids. She was sitting on the counter and I had no where to stand except...

"Can you...?" I trailed off. She blushed and opened her leg slightly. Thighs. Lean, supple thighs. Oh god what am I thinking. She's seriously hurt here, and all I'm worried about is my mini me.

**Imogen's POV**

He got closer between my legs. Oh god this is... weird. I never feel like this when Ryan's near me. But then again, I don't like Ryan. At all.

"Hold still." Eli said. I felt his hot breath on my face. "This is gonna hurt." he said. Hold still? This is gonna hurt? Get your mind out of the gutter Moreno.

"No shit it's gonna hurt." I said rolling my eyes. He gave me a look. He then dabbed the wound with the cotton ball. I clutched the first thing I could reach. Eli's arm. He laughed lightly. I then felt him put the Band-Aid on.

"Thank you." I said I hopped off the counter and walked to the bath tub and sat in.

"So who's that guy?" Eli asked climbing in with me.

"That guy is my step-brother." I said hugging my knees

"He seems like a-" I cut him off

"A dick?" I finished. We laughed.

"I was gonna say a hard-ass." he said

"He's both. I'm just glad we're not related. He's a pain."

"How old is he?" he asked

"17. He goes to another school. Why not Degrassi you ask? He's done his research." I explained

"So Genny?" he said leaning back.

"No-" I was interrupted by the shower spraying all over us. And it was ICE cold. His arms slipped over the knob.

I leaned over and turned off the shower. I was soaking wet. I realized my position. I was leaning over Eli and our faces were close. The water was running down his face.

**Eli's POV**

I usually don't believe in this bullshit but this had to be a sign. In the kitchen I slipped on the dog food and Imogen was practically on top of me. 2. Cleaning her wound, i got in between her legs. Now she's almost in my lap soaking wet. I hope she doesn't think I've been doing this stuff on purpose. Maybe she doesn't mind. We've only known each other for a week. It's too soon to make a move. Maybe she likes fast. Maybe she wants me to stop being such a pussy.

Turns out I didn't have to worry about making a move. She leaned in a pressed her soft lips against my slightly chapped ones. I responded by putting my hands on her wet face. We then pulled away. She just looked at me. Searching. If I was happy or shocked or disgusted. She needed a response.

"You are amazing Genny." I smirked. She laughed and pushed me and got out.

"It's getting late." she said. "I should take you home."

We dried off, got our stuff and walked downstairs to the front door. "I'm taking my friend home." she said

"Be safe." her brother said

She gave him a look and walked out saying "Make me!"

**10 minutes later.**

I got off. "We should hang out tomorrow. You can meet my friend Adam." I said

"Sounds fun. See ya tomorrow." I started to walk away when I heard Imogen clear her throat.

She tapped her lips. I leaned down and pecked them.

"Tease." I heard her whisper before riding off.

**Imogen's POV**

I brushed my hair looking in the bathroom mirror. Our first kiss. In my bathtub.

I shook my head and placed my rush back into my bag.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked

"What's it to ya, broseph?" I said rolling my eyes.

"He hurt you." he said

"He slipped and fell. I hit my head. Just drop it."

"Fine." He closed the door, walked over and stood behind me. "It's been a while since I've seen you." he whispered

"I just saw you at breakfast, idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"No I mean _all of you_." he pulled the hair off my shoulder. He started to kiss my neck.

"Get off!" I pushed him and he fell into the tub. Great now our first kiss is tainted.

"Hey!" He got up and pushed me up against a wall.

"Last time I checked, you didn't stop me the first time. Or the second. Or-"

"That's over. This is over. This is wrong." I said

"Your words were "Do you have any?" he grinned

He leaned into kiss me. I turned my face the other way. Then he gripped my chin hard.

"Immy! Have you seen Ryan?" my mother called from the other side of the door

_"Yeah mom! He's right infront of me! He's trying to kiss me! And we had sex! But I didn't want to!" I yelled_

_My mother barged in and punched Ryan in the face making him fall to the ground._

_"Oh sweetie. I'm going to divorce Ted and we'll press charges against Ryan." she pulled me into a hug_

"No mom! I haven't seen him since breakfast!" I yelled even though I wanted to yell the truth

"Okay well we can delay dinner until your father and Ryan get home." I heard my mother walk away.

I felt Ryan blowing into my ear. I pushed him away and went into my room. My phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Eli.

_So what r we?_

I texted him back.

**Eli's POV**

_You'll find out 2morrow ;)_

_-Genny_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy that I got some reviews. It really means a lot. Sorry if this chapter was incredibly long! So please review. Your reviews are my motivation! So give me some motivation. Just go south and click that review button and say "Awesome! Please update soon! Loved it!" Bye guys 3 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like the story and hate Ryan. Cause he's the villain. I'm going to add a chapter every 2 days. Day 1-First half. Day 2-Second half and upload. So that's my format. Anyways on to the story. Hint- An unexpected word in this chapter. See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I had been walking all around my house. I'm free! I finally got this stupid brace off. Now I can walk comfortably. Then my phone vibrated. It was a text from Adam. _R U coming man? Video games, soda, and the house all to ourselves. Is that chick still coming?_ I quickly texted back. _I'm leaving right now. And yes IMOGEN is still coming._ I quickly sent it and grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs.

"I'm going to Adam's mom! I'll be back at like 11:00!" I shouted

"Have fun!" She shouted

I walked down the sidewalk and passed 6 houses and made a left turn. I walked up the porch. "Adam!" I shouted. I heard footsteps and the door open."What's up man!" Adam shouted over the loud music. We did our handshake. I walked around the corner and was completely shocked. Instead of it just being me, Adam and Imogen, it would be me, Adam,Imogen, Alli, Clare, Jake, Drew, Katie, and Fiona. They all looked at me. Drew, Katie and Fiona waved at me while Clare, Alli and Jake were just looking.

Then a song came on. "Ooh! I love this song." Fiona said. She grabbed Katie and started dancing. It was slightly funny that Katie looked incredibly uncomfortable. I looked around and grabbed a drink. Punch. How cliche. I tasted it. Spiked. Even more cliche. Then Adam came in. He had a sympathetic look on his face. "I went to the store to get some chips and soda. When I came back, Drew had invited them. And I can't kick them out. It's Drew's house too." Adam explained already answering the question I was about to ask. The doorbell rang. Adam ran to get it.

I walked into the living room where everyone was. I sat on the ottoman watching everyone have fun. Drew was dancing with Fiona and Katie. Clare and Alli were talking while Jake was sitting beside them watching Katie. I heard heels in the other room. Then Imogen walked in. She looked great. She had on black heels, dark wash skinny jeans and a gray shirt with lace straps and said **J'adore**. She looked at me and smiled. Then she realized that everyone was looking at her. She cleared her throat and pulled a strand of her now curly hair behind her head. "Hi everyone." she said

There was a weak unison of Hey's. Then she walked over to me. My heart was beating so fast. Hopefully I don't have heart attack. That would suck. She sat down on the chair beside me. "Hi." she whispered

"H-Hey." God I was stuttering. I took a peak at everyone. I was relived to see that almost everyone wasn't looking at up. Clare on the other hand was continuously staring at us.

"So um about that text you sent me?" I said

She moved closer to me. "Mhm?" she said

"You said you uh would get back to me." I said getting closer

"Yeah?" she said getting closer

"And your answer?" I said moving closer. Now our faces were incredibly close.

"Okay, Let's play a game!" Alli shouted

"You have to ask me." she smiled flashing her perfect smile.

"Eli! Come play!" Alli said

Why is she talking to me? I just brushed it off.

"Uh no thanks." I looked back at Imogen who was biting her lip

"Imogen, do you want to join the dark side with me?" I asked

"Imogen, why don't you-" Imogen leaned in and kissed me. I responded immediately tangling my fingers in her hair.

We pulled away. She looked over at Alli. "Sorry Alli. Did you want something?" Alli shook her head

Then Imogen, Adam, Drew and I were playing video games. Imogen was in the lead and I was in second. There was only 5 seconds left. .

"Oh man!" Drew said. Imogen laughed. "Sorry you couldn't bring you A game _Andrew_." I laughed "I'll get ya next time, Genny." Adam said. She leaned over me and ruffled Adam's hair. "I'll hold it to ya."

She moved back into place and looked at me. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" she said grabbing her controller

"Big words for someone who lost all of her points." I replied

"But gained them all back and more"

* * *

><p>"YES! YES!" Imogen was jumping up and down on the couch, laughing<p>

"Okay, okay. Congrats." I said rolling my eyes laughing lightly. I got up to get a drink. Imogen got off the couch and walked after me. She grabbed my arm and pulled out her phone. She got closer and smiled as the phone clicked.

"I just wanna capture the day I proved Eli Golds-" I snatched the phone out of her hand and ran around the house. Then her phone started to ring. I gave it back to her. "It's Ryan."

Her eyes widened and she looked at her watch. "Shit!" she whispered and ran outside.

Is everything okay? Why did she look so...scared? Of her own brother? I was about to walk back into the living room when I heard her. Crying. I walked over to the door and listened.

"Stop it Ryan! Yes, I am. I don't care what you think. Ryan you have no say in what I do! Go ahead tell mom! And I'll tell mom what you've been doing!" she said

"No! No! No! DO NOT COME OVER HERE!" Imogen shouted. I heard her let out a frustrated groan. She was coming. I quickly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Which coincidentally was next to Clare. She was about to say something, but Imogen walked in. Her eyes were red and her eyeliner was smudged. I hopped off the couch and walked over to her. I whispered in her ear "What's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head. I grabbed her hand and we walked outside and sat on the porch.

"Imogen?" I asked

She wiped away some tears and cleared her throat. "Ryan. He's being an asshole. God I hate that dick."she said looking down. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on my shoulder. She sighed.

"Why's your brother being an asshole?" I asked. "He has some stuff in me. You know, blackmailing."

"Well don't all siblings do that?" I joked laughed. She shook her head.

"1. Ryan is not my brother. Just on paper. Which I will rip up eventually 2. What he has on me is a lot more serious then sneaking out past curfew." she laughed bitterly

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. A car turned around the corner roughly and the brakes screeched a stop in front of us.

Ryan got out and slammed the door. Imogen shot up. "I told you not to come over here!" she shouted

He ignored her and set his eyes on me. He glared at me. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her. "We're going home!" She fought back. "Let go of me!"

I got up and walked over to them. I pushed Ryan and surprisingly he stumbled over, letting go of Imogen. She ran over to me. She tried to pull me back into the house but Ryan pulled me back. He turned me around to face him and raised his fist.

"Hey!" We turned to see Drew coming out with a bat. "Get the hell outta here!" he said. Everyone else was piling out of the house to watch. Clare had a worried look on her face.

Ryan just looked at Drew. He then pulled his fist back. I closed my eyes. I felt Ryan let go of my shirt, and I opened my eyes. Imogen was holding onto Ryan's bicep and was looking at him. He looked back at me before storming back to the car. Imogen walked up to me. "Are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on my face.

I nodded. She looked back at Ryan who made a hurry up motion. "Your not leaving with him, are you?" I asked. "I have to. I'm so sorry about him." I could see that her eyes were filling up with tears again. "I'll call you." she walked away and got into the car. I turned back to everyone. Adam walked up to me. "Everything okay, man?" he asked. I nodded. "I think I'm gonna go man." He nodded and said goodbye. I walked away to my house.

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

I groaned and felt for my phone. I finally found it and answered."Hello?" I asked

"Eli." I heard the voice break

"Imogen? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up

"I'm sorry Eli. I can't. I can't do this." she said

"Do what?" I asked panicing

"Us. This is going to end bad! I-I'm ending it before one of us gets hurt."

"Imogen-"

"Eli! There is shit going on in my life that I don't want you to be apart of!" she whispered harshly

"I want to be with you. I don't care what's going on! I'll help!" I said desperately

"It's not that simple! Your better off." she said

"Please-" I begged

"I'm sorry." I heard crying before she finally hung up.

I hung up and laid back down and went to sleep. Hoping that this was a bad dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Intense huh? Ugh! It's 4:00 in the morning and I'm SO tired! Review for the next chapter 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm really glad you guys like the story and hate Ryan. I'm sorry I broke up Eli and Imogen but did you guys see the category? Drama/Romance. But of course I'm gonna bring them back together. Cause if I didn't... this wouldn't be a Eli/Imogen story. So anyway on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imogen's POV<strong>

I slammed the crap out of my alarm clock. I was so tired. I didn't get any sleep last night because of Ryan keeping me up all night. God I hope I get my period soon. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After I washed my hair and body I wrapped a towel around myself and wiped the fog off the mirror. I looked awful. My eyes started to water. Fuck Ryan. Fuck his perverseness. Fuck his dad. Fuck his dick. Oh wait, I have. God Eli must hate me. I dried my hair and put curled it. I had this format, once a week for two weeks I don't wear my uniform. Simpson notices but only gives me a warning. I grabbed my black Doc Martens, a red dress that was ripped so it showed the black underneath, and a black knit beret. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table reading some tabloid.

"Morning mom." I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning sweetie. Ugh! What takes your brother so long? RYAN HURRY THE HELL UP!" I laughed and walked over to the fridge and got out some milk. I heard footsteps thundering down the steps. Ugh. I quickly took a gulp of milk and walked out the back door yelling a goodbye. I walked over to my baby and hopped on and rode to Degrassi.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I don't know why I was so upset. We dated for what, 3 1/2 hours. I walked into Ms. Dawes's class and sat down. "Hey man. How's the love life?" Adam asked. I just gave him a look. "Already? What happened?" he asked. "She said she had some serious stuff going on in her life and she doesn't want to pull me into it." I said laying my head down on my desk.

"Hey Eli." a female voice said. I turned behind me to see Imogen. Her hair was in curls and she was wearing a black beret and a black and red dress. She looked great. I just stared at her.

"Eli?" she waved her hand infront of my face. "I said Hey." she repeated

"Hey? Hey?" I said anger boiling up inside of me.

"Yeah. Hey, a casual from of Hello." she teased

I leaned into her. "Your actually saying hey after you dumping me yesterday." I whispered

"Eli, I told you-"

"The only thing I heard was that you didn't trust me." I said

"We just started dating, Eli. Am I supposed to tell you my life story." she said frowning.

"I have an idea. I'll tell you all my baggage, you tell me yours." I said

"I-" she shook her head and looked down biting her lip

"Fine. But at least I tried to give us a chance." I said angrily.

"Okay class let's get started." Ms. Dawes said walking into the classroom. "Yes, Imogen?" She asked

"May I go to the bathroom?" I heard a slight crack in her voice.

"Right now Imogen?" Ms. Dawes asked irritated. She sighed and said go ahead.

I heard Imogen get up and grab her stuff and quickly walk out. And she didn't come back.

* * *

><p>I was with Adam while he was on the air when Fiona stormed in. "Imogen i-is crazy!" she yelled ignoring the fact that Adam was live.<p>

"Um folks why don't we take a break and be back in a few." Adam said and hit a button.

"What is she okay?" I yelled and hopped up

"No! Obviously she's bi-polar because she told me this morning she was excited to start rehearsal and now she just text me saying she's quitting the play!" Fiona explained.

"She quit?" I asked stunned. Adam and I glanced at each other. Fiona caught us.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she said walking up towards us. Then I got an idea.

"I'll tell you on the way." I said walking to to the door. "Were going to Imogen's" I said

* * *

><p>I walked over to the front door and opened it. At my doorstep was Eli and Fiona. Eli was going to say something when Fiona said...<p>

"What the hell?"

I sighed. "What do you guys want?" I asked

"I-" Eli started

"We want an explanation." Fiona said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fiona can we..." Eli trailed off

I opened the door wider to let them in. Fiona went into the living room while Eli and I went on the stairs.

I bit my lip. He was obviously was struggling to say what ever he wanted to say, so I took the opportunity to say something.

"If you tell me what you want to tell me, I'm not going to tell you anything." I said

He nodded. "My ex-girlfriend, Julia, died. We got into an argument. Her mom called in the middle of the night hysterical. Julia came home for a hour or two then left on her bike. She got hit by a car." he said looking at the rings on his fingers.

"Eli, I'm so sorry." I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"Her mom blamed me. Julia wrote about the argument in her diary. Her mom didn't even invite me to the funeral. Then my parents thought it would be better if we moved. That's when I met Clare." he continued

"Eli..." I trailed off

He looked up at me. I could see he had tears in his eyes. I will admit he was good at holding them in.

"My dad's a music producer. The backbone of a album. I came home on day on a half day of school and caught him cheating with a client. Right on the dinner table. I told my mom. She contacted a divorce lawyer. She was going to get half of his money so he fought for custody of me. We all knew he didn't want me but he wanted to make my mom suffer." I said biting my lip avoiding Eli's gaze

"What did you do?" He asked

"I had to beat myself up. Tell everyone he hit me. He lost and my mom got custody. Now he hates us both. And that's when my mom met Daniel, started dating him and married him."

"Woah." Is all he said

I just nodded. "Let's face it Eli. Were both tiny and we're carrying too much baggage by ourselves. Us together-"

"Is a chance I'm willing to take." he said frowning

Then Fiona came in. "We've got to get back or we'll be late. I already called the cab a couple of minutes ago. It's outside."

Eli looked at me before following Fiona out the door. "Wait!" I said walking out with them. They both looked at me.

"Can you guys wait maybe 7 minutes so I can get dressed?" I asked. Eli smirked and looked at Fiona who smiled.

I smiled and walked back into my house.

* * *

><p>I was talking to Alli while Jake had is arm around my shoulder lazily when I saw them from the corner of my eye. Fiona, Eli and Imogen were walking down the hall. They were talking and laughing. Then Fiona left waving at both of them. I couldn't help but notice that Eli and Imogen were close. I mean it was a clear as day. Eli leaned in and whispered in her ear. They both laughed uncontrollably. Imogen nodded her head and for the first time, I saw Eli smile. She kissed his cheek and walked past me with a smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO TIRED. Please review. They mean so much to me. Every review is like a thumbs up. 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Eli's POV**

I was on Cloud 9. Everything was finally falling into place. I've been off my meds for 2 months officially, Imogen and I have been going great, Adam and I are catching up again. Besides the face that Clare hates me for portraying her as a villain in the school play, my life is finally okay. Imogen and I were taking a break from rehearsing when something popped into my head.

"Hey, Imogen!" I called to her

"Yeah?" She yelled back from backstage

"We've been dating for a while now."

"Uh huh?" she asked walking towards me

"And we haven't had a first date yet." I finished

"Mhm." she said sitting down beside me

"So do you want a romantic dinner or see a romantic movie?" I asked

She laughed. "How about I come over your house and we just play video games?"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm not really comfortable with being pampered. We can have fun just playing video games."

"Um cool. So how about this Friday?"

She nodded. "I'll be right back. I gotta urinate." she said walking off stage up the steps and out the auditorium.

I shook my head and laughed. I then heard footsteps and turned around to see Jake or as Imogen calls him "Oak Tree"

"Hey Eli. I'm here to do the sets." he said

"Cool their over there." I said pointing to the right

Instead of working on the sets over there or anywhere away from me like I wanted, he picked up his work and sat on the stage near me.

"So what's up?" he asked

"Um nothing much. Just rehearsing." I said awkwardly

"So speaking of Imogen, what's up with you two?" I didn't mention Imogen...

"Um she's my girlfriend. Why do you care?" Not attempting to hid the rudeness in my voice

"Oh I overhead Clare and Alli talking about it." he said getting to work

"I'm back!" Imogen said walking into the auditorium

"Hey Imogen." Jake said standing up and fixing his hair

"Oh hey Jake." she said awkwardly. I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at Imogen.

I cleared my throat. "Let's get back to rehearsal." I said help Imogen on the stage

**30 minutes**

I was _pissed off_. Jake was _not _trying to hide his bedroom eyes on _my _girlfriend. I didn't know if Imogen was ignoring him or if she was really that oblivious, but I was just...

**Imogen**: "It's Vegas Night. A night when dreams come true. But is this a dream, Ari? Or a nightmare?"

**Eli**: "You're tearing me apart, Clara. Just tell me what you want."

**Imogen**: "Oh, I'll tell you, but not with words." Imogen leaned in and I leaned in too.

We both jumped when we heard a door close. At the auditorium doorway was none other than Clare freakin' Edwards.

"Hi Clare." Imogen said politely. I liked that Imogen was mature. I knew she didn't like Clare that much, but she was still nice to her face. "Hi Imogen." Clare said. It was obvious that Clare wasn't there to watch. She waited for Jake to notice her, but he was busy. LOOKING AT MY GIRLFRIEND! Clare and I cleared our throats at the same time. Jake finally snapped out of it, and walked over to Clare. She glanced at me before kissing him. I rolled my eyes.

"Where were we?" Imogen asked wiggling her eyebrows

I smirked and leaned in. I felt my lips press against her soft, plump ones. I felt her fingers entangle themselves in my hair. My removed my hands from her face and wrapped them around her waist. She giggled and massaged my scalp into the kiss. I felt her bit my bottom lip gently. We pulled away when we heard someone clear the throat. Clare had an irritated look on her face and her arms were crossed. "I need an interview." she said holding up her tape recorder. "Another?" I said. I didn't mean to sound irritated, but Clare and I already had several interviews. "It's my job, Eli." Clare said

I gave Imogen a look before I released her and walking off stage towards Clare. We walked over by the seats and sat down. She pushed the record button on the tape recorder. "So Eli, how's the play been going?" she asked.

I glanced over at Imogen. She looked over and smiled at me and I turned back to Clare. "It's been going great. We thought we would have to be delayed because of the sets and scenery weren't finished, but we've bought in volunteers. Like your new beau." I said smirking

"Now I've asked around and some students are aware of the plot. Can you elaborate?" She asked

"Well it's a tale of a high school romance gone wrong. Ari, played by yours truly, is the male lead who's blinded by love and falls victim to his girlfriend Clara, played by the lovely Imogen Moreno." I explained

"What do you mean falls victim?" Clare said her voice rising

"Well as I said he's blinded by love and wants to see the girl he fell in love with but she literally stabs him in the back but he only has himself to blame for being in denial."

"I _did not_ stab you in the back Eli!" she said her cheeks getting flushed with anger.

"Woah, who's talking about you? I'm talking about _Clara_." I said

"Oh please Eli! We all know I'm Clara and that none of this happened!" she whispered harshly

"This is only a play, Clare."

"That your poster advertises as a _True Story_."

"All true stories need a little pizzazz. You really think that's what happened on the Titanic. No. A movie about a ship sinking isn't exciting." Before she could say anything, I pushed the stop button and walked towards the stage.

"Your just immature, Eli!" she yelled after me

"Whatever." I said back

"Your finished already? That was like 3 minutes tops." Imogen said

I looked over at Clare who angrily putting her stuff away and glared at me before leaving. Jake ran off stage and after her. I rolled my eyes.

"Eli..." Imogen said looking down

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I kinda agree with Clare. This is kind of immature."

"Wha-Then why did you even audition?" I asked angrily

"I wanted to spend more time with you! I didn't know this was a revenge plot against your ex!" she yelled

"If you feel that way then why are you still here?" I asked getting into her face. She had a shocked look on her face. "Fine." she said. I watched as she grabbed her bag and storm out of the auditorium.

I let out a frustrated yell and kicked a can of paint.

* * *

><p>I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips. He sat up and kissed my neck. I leaned over to the side table and took a shot. The liquor burned my throat. It was an absolute necessity in this situation. He flipped me over and got in between my legs. "I knew you would give in eventually." he said into my neck<p>

I popped a shroom and swallowed it with another shot. "Shut up, Ryan." I croaked out. He leaned down and kissed me. Thank god for 95% Everclear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry It's been a while. I've just been getting ready for school. Anyway please review! 3 Good night! Or Morning in my case since it's 6:00 where I am!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I've been getting ready for school and stuff. Trying to get my sleeping back on track considering school starts in 2 weeks and I have to start getting up at 7:00 in the morning. Oh also there's this huge hurricane coming towards my city as I type so, that's definitively going to delay me as well. But anyway's back to the story!**

* * *

><p>I wonder if everyone could hear my head throbbing against the desk. I haven't been this hung over in a while. I then I felt something hit me on my arm. I looked up to see a note. I looked around but no one was looking at me. I opened it up slowly.<p>

**_I know a hangover when I see one ;)_**

I looked up again and saw Bianca smirking. I sighed and smiled softly. I uncapped my pen and wrote.

**_Hopefully it's not that obvious._**

I tossed the paper across the room while Coach Armstrong wasn't looking. I watched her laugh and write before tossing the paper back to me.

**_Well, I noticed from personal experience. Have you talked to Eli?_**

I looked up to see her looking at me. I shook my head. Coach Armstrong then cleared his throat. B and I quickly looked at him. "I hope you girls are talking about the reproductive system." A flurry of giggles echoed throughout the class room. Coach rolled his eyes and turned back to the chalkboard.

* * *

><p>I slammed my locker shut and checked my phone. No new messages. I hope Imogen's here today. She blew off our date and has her phone off. "Eli!" A familiar voice called.<p>

I turned to see Clare walking towards me. I sighed. Once she caught up with me she smiled. "I just want to thank you again. It really means a lot." she said touching my shoulder

_I walked in to the Degrassi Daily office to see Clare typing away on her laptop. I knocked on the door and she turned around. "What do you want, Eli?" she asked_

_I walked in and sat down on the seat across from her. I slid the packet across the table over to her. She looked with a questionable look on her face. "What is this?" she asked_

_I smirked. "I didn't spend 3 hours after school re-writing this for nothing. Shock came over her face and she picked up the script and read. After about 15 minutes she put the play down. She was smiling weakly. "It's beautiful, Eli. Thank you."_

_I nodded my head and rose from my seat and took the script from her gently. I was walking down the hall when I heard Clare call after me. She was in the doorway. "What made you change your mind?" she asked_

_"Someone finally helped me realize that what I did was childish and immature. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner Clare." I said. She smiled and nodded before walking back inside. I pulled out my phone and dialed my most recent number._

_"Hi, this is Imogen. Sorr-"_

_I hung up. She was still ignoring me._

"No problem, Clare. I really can't talk now." I said looking around for Imogen.

I heard a familiar laugh and turned around. Imogen was walking with Bianca laughing about something. The laughter stopped immediately. Bianca gave Imogen a look before walking away. I walked up to Imogen. She had her arms crossed. "I changed the play." I said. She nodded "Yeah, I heard." I sighed.

"Imogen, I'm sorry. The play was immature. I should of just handled Clare's and I's break up like a man. I'm sorry." I said. "What you did was the right thing Eli but, I'm not the one you need to apologize to." she said looking at something intently over my shoulder. I looked over and saw Clare still standing there. I turned back to Imogen. "I already showed her the new script and apologized. She accepted."

Imogen bit her lip and nodded. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but your in debt to me for blowing me off." I said smirking. She laughed. "That's right I am." she teased

"Well I think the million dollar question is how are you going to make it up to me?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"We can hang out tonight. Dinner at Little Miss Steaks?" she asked

"One condition. I pay." I said as we walked down the hall

* * *

><p>"Mom! Are you ready yet? I yelled from the bathroom. "Almost!" she yelled back<p>

I fixed my hair which was wavy and pinned up into a with some strands hanging out. I checked my outfit. I decided to go classic. A strapless black satin dress with a thick leather belt over around my waist and black satin pumps.

"I'm ready." my mom yelled.

I walked downstairs to see my mom in a deep blue dress and black heels. I rolled my eyes. "I don't understand why _you _have to get dolled up to take _me_ somewhere." I said grabbing my bag and walking out.

"Oh hush and get in the car." she said closing the door.

I walked into Little Miss Steaks and was greeted by K.C Guthrie. He smiled. "Hey Imogen. You look great." he said

I smiled politely "Thanks." I watched him check me out intensely

"Um is Eli here?" I asked

"Oh. Um yeah. Follow me."

I followed him to a booth near the back. I saw Eli looking at his cell phone. He saw me and put his phone away and stood up.

"You two enjoy your meal. A waitress will be here soon." We both thanked him and sat down

"You look-" Eli started

"Aww! Look at the cute couple!" a voice said

I felt my heart drop from my chest to my stomach.

"Remember me, box cutter? Your girlfriend brother." Ryan said stumbling over to us. Great he was drunk.

"Ryan get out of here and go get a cab. Your drunk."

"H-Hey! Who-o are you to judge me for being drunk, Miss Everclear!" he slurred. Eli looked at me.

"Okay man you need to go. Were just trying to have a good time." Eli said rising

"Ohhhh. Trying to have a good time with my sister huh? Want some advice, box cutter?"

My eyes grew wide. Eli just stared at me. "Advice?" he asked shocked

"Lick he ear lobe, man. She goes crazy." Ryan said snikering

My eyes weld up with tears. Eli had a disgusted look on his face. He started walking towards the exit. "Eli wait!"

"No! I'm not going to wait! Your own brother? That's disgusting!" he yelled

"He's not my real brother." I said only loud enough for us to hear.

"Good luck with him, because he's the only guy your ever gonna have." he said. My heart broke when I heard him say skank under his breath. I watched him walk out and then felt Ryan's around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't have anything to say really? But did you guys see the promo? It looks so intense! I know who gets shot but I'm not gonna spoil it. Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"I HATE YOU!" I yelled and slammed the door in his face. I threw myself into my pillow and cried. I hate him. I hate him. I. HATE. HIM. Ryan ruins everything. Eli hates me. He called a disgusting skank. Because I am one. I slept with my own brother. Well Step-brother. I stripped off my clothes and walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. I turned quickly when I heard the door open. Speaking of the Anti-Christ. When he saw my naked body, he smirked. I felt my body heat up. I grabbed the closest thing in my reach, which was a blow dryer, and chucked it out him. Unfortunately, he dodged and it slammed against the wall behind him.<p>

"Whoa, what the hell you crazy bitch?" he yelled. I walked over to him and shoved him out. I watched as his feet got tangled around the chord. He fell and hit his head on the corner on the side table. I rolled my eyes as he stayed still, his eyes wide open. "Your not funny." I said. He didn't crack a grin or blink. I just shook my head and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. What a douche, that's not even funny. I grabbed my mango- mandarin shampoo and applied it to my hair and lathered. I was about to rinse when I heard a scream. "Mom! Mom!" I yelled over the shower. "Genny! Genny get out here now!" my mother screamed

* * *

><p>I shook my head. Why? Why? Why? Ryan? He's not horrible looking but he's her step brother. Even if it's legal, it's frown upon. I just put my hands in my head. I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Bullfrog walk in. "Everything okay, son?" he asked sitting on my computer chair. "Dad, is it wrong to be mad at someone for doing something wrong in the past?" I asked. "Well you can be mad all you want, but it does change the fact that it's in the past. People learn from their mistakes and since we can't go back in time and change it, we try not to dwell on it." he said placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded "Thanks dad."<p>

"I hope you fell better, son. Now go take the trash out." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room, down the stairs, into the kitchen and grabbed the trash. I opened the door and heard a siren. An ambulence raced down the street followed by a Camary and a familiar Ducati. I dropped the trash and ran inside. "Dad! Dad I need the keys!" I yelled looking from the car keys. "You can't drive Eli, your license is still suspended!" he yelled from upstairs. I dumped out all the contents from his man purse and grabbed his keys and ran out.

* * *

><p>I parked my baby at the front and followed my mother inside of the hospital. I ignored all the stares since my hair was damp and I was walking around in only a black bathrobe. I wipe the tears running down my face. I ran past my mother and caught up with Ryan. He was lying on the gurney, which was soaked with blood from his wound. "Why didn't you call someone?" one of the workers yelled. "I thought he was joking!" I said in between sobs. I stopped when the pulled Ryan behind a curtain. "Imogen!" someone yelled. I turned around.<p>

I parked Bullfrog's car in front, and got out. I saw Imogen rush into the hospital, with her mother but I couldn't see who was on the gurney. I ran into the hospital and yelled her name, but she didn't hear me. "Why didn't you call someone?" a man yelled. "I thought he was joking?" I heard Imogen yell before sobbing. They stopped suddenly, as I saw the person on the gurney disappear. I yelled Imogen's name again and this time she turned around.

I turned back around. Great, what does he want? I just kept my head down and looked at my bare feet. I then saw some Chuck Taylor's in front of my feet. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you been writing nasty things about me on my FaceRange page?" I said bitterly. "Seriously, Imogen. What are you doing here?" he asked. I chocked back a sob. "Ryan. H-he hit his head on the corner of a table." I said. All I could see was Ryan. His head surrounded by blood, his back eyes staring into my soul. It suddenly felt harder to breath. It was like someone had a pillow over my face. I felt Eli's hand on my arm. I walked into the closet bathroom and walked over to the sink.

_Psst_

I looked around under the stalls but nobody was in here.

_Gosh Genny, I'm so jealous._

"Who's there?" I said

_I so envy you right now! What does it feel like?_

"What does what feel like?"

_To kill someone! Tell me what it feels like? I'm dying to know!_

"I-Ryan's not dead! And I didn't try to kill him!"

_Oh come on Genny. You can be in denial all you want, but we both know the truth._

"I didn't want him dead!"

_As soon as Eli found out about you two, we all could see the rage in your eyes._

"He got tangled in the cord from the blow dyer!" I screamed

_That you threw. It's not like he raped you. You were more than willing. You thought Ryan could be an escape. And now look at him._

"Stop." I said weakly

_I can feel his heart beat. Beep, Beep..Beep...Beep...Beep_

"Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled. I turned quickly when I heard the door open. A nurse gave me a strange look before walking into a stall. I ran out and walked to my mom. I stopped immediately, when I saw her crying. "What's wrong? is he okay?" I asked. She just shook her head. My heart stopped. "Is he dead?" I asked. She shook her head. "He's okay? Mom just tell me!"I said "He's alive and dead." she said sobbing

* * *

><p><strong>So can you guys guess what's wrong with Eli? State your answers in your review!<strong>


End file.
